


Smoothie-senpai

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Scenting, delinquent ukai, nerd takeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: “Please let me be the only one who gets to smell you.”The omega froze. He was pretty sure Ukai wasn’t using any sort of pheromones on him, but even so his knees were about to give. That was a confession, wasn’t it?





	Smoothie-senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComputerGecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/gifts).



> Request done for Sai! Thank you again my dude <3

Ukai noticed because it smelled like fruit. Citrusy and vibrant but still soft and sweet. And it was strong enough to cut through the thick smell of smoke.

People moved out of his way easily enough, Ukai led by his nose, all the way down the hallway of third years, despite being a second year himself. An omega with large glasses was laughing, books clutched close to his chest as if they were some precious part of his body or something. 

Lame.

Well, not like Ukai cared. He just wanted a better taste of that smell. Without giving much attention to anything else, he walked right past the group of people, dropping his nose to the omega’s collar.

Yup. Definitely fruit. Like a smoothie. Maybe mixed with a hint of—

Someone screamed, which was annoying, and the smoothie-omega started trembling under him, eyes fogging up behind his glasses. That was also sort of annoying.

“Ex—Excuse me—”

Typical omega. They always spoke so soft. Without thinking, Ukai grabbed for his arm, “C’mere a second—”

Having this many people around was a nuisance. Ukai figured it’d be better if he could sniff the omega at his own leisure. The classroom at the end of the hall was always empty, so he dragged the smoothie-senpai down that way, ignoring his friend’s comments about his rut starting soon. 

It wasn’t that. 

This omega just smelled _really_ sweet. 

“U-Ukai-kun—um I don’t—I don’t have any money—a-and either way my wallet is in the classroom—”

“Would ya shut up?” He tugged at the collar of the omega’s gakuran for easier access, sticking his nose in and taking a large inhale. 

Fuck. That could get addicting. Because it wasn’t _just_ the fruity citrus coming through. There was something else—something even _sweeter,_ like a fruit that’s at peak ripeness just before going bad. Sickeningly sweet and almost disgustingly strong.

“U-Um—”

“Hey,” Ukai inhaled again, resisting the urge to _lick,_ “are you in heat or something?” 

“N-No—”

The scent changed, the sweet overpowering the citrus, and when Ukai looked down, the growing bulge in the omega’s pants confirmed his suspicions. 

“Heh,” he smirked, “you _sure_ you’re not in heat?”

“Please—Please excuse me—!” 

With surprising force he was pushed off, Ukai left with his ass on the ground while the omega bolted out of the classroom. What a weird guy. 

Even weirder that Ukai had been distracted enough to stumble back. A feeble push like that usually wouldn’t be anywhere near enough for him to lose his footing. 

He stepped out, watching the omega stumble through the halls and back into classroom 3-A. Figured. With those glasses and books it wasn’t like the omega could be anything other than a huge nerd.

* * *

 

Takeda Ittetsu bolted out of the empty classroom, pulling at the collar of his shirt and trying to calm the flush of his cheeks. Ukai Keishin was notorious for skipping class, talking back to teachers, and worst of all, smoking. Rumor had it he was the heir to some sort of yakuza clan, what with his bleached hair and multiple piercings. 

All in all, he was the _last_ alpha Takeda wanted to get involved with. If it was just money then that was one thing but—Ukai had _smelled_ him. Put his nose right up against Takeda’s scent glands, as if something like that _wasn’t_ the most intimate thing on the face of the planet. 

He was sure he wasn’t in heat. He’d taken his suppressants properly and, even if he hadn’t, his heat was still a good month away. Takeda had been pretty regular all his life. There was no reason for Ukai to suddenly call out to him like that. No reason for Takeda to have _reacted_ like that. But it wasn’t _his_ fault! To have an alpha nuzzling his scent glands—that was just an instinctual reaction, wasn’t it? That was the first time anyone other than his family had gotten so close without the intention of platonic scenting. Takeda had scented with his friends of course, to form loose pack bonds, but Ukai hadn’t approached him like that. He came in like an alpha on the _hunt,_ inhaling so much that for a moment Takeda thought the alpha might just bare his fangs. 

His body shivered, the omega trying to get a hold of himself. No use letting his imagination run away from him. This was Ukai Keishin he was dealing with.

And being the delinquent that Ukai was—maybe this was some sort of prank?

Takeda’s racing heart calmed. Yes, that had to be it. That was all it was. Just some stupid prank that Ukai and all of his friends were probably laughing about right now. Because other than volleyball and his current pack of cigarettes, the alpha didn’t have an interest in _anything._ So Takeda had nothing to worry about. 

At least he _thought_ , until the alpha cornered him after class, pinning him to the wall like something out of a movie. 

A crowd had gathered, because for one, Ukai was probably the only one who could get away with a kabedon that wasn’t ironic in the least, and two, there was no _real_ reason, for a second year to be in the third year classroom. 

“Um, Ukai-kun,” Takeda tried again, “I need to get home. If there’s something—”

“Ya, I’ve got volleyball in a bit,” he grabbed Takeda by the cheeks, squishing them together. “This’s been bothering me all day.” 

“Wh—”

“Hold still.”

Not that Takeda could have moved even if he _wanted_ to, Ukai’s scent alone enough to pin him to the wall, even without the alpha’s iron grip on his face. 

His first kiss smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. Ukai closed his eyes when he leaned in. Pulled away with a bit of a grimace, and Takeda knew because his eyes were blown wide the whole time. 

“Oy, the fuck—open your mouth—”

“I—” he shouldn’t have said anything— _really_ shouldn’t have said anything, because that brief moment alone was enough time for Ukai to stick his tongue in, to probe around the inside of Takeda’s mouth without a single ounce of permission. This was bad. He couldn’t breathe. What was he going to do if he couldn’t _breathe?_

“Wai—” he whined, trying to push against the alpha, managing enough to break away, coughing and gasping for air. 

Ukai finally let him go with a perplexed expression, crinkling his features and rubbing his chin, “That doesn’t make sense…”

“What are you—”

The silence between them was broken by another group of second years popping their head into the classroom, “Oy Ukai! Captain's gonna kill you!”

“I’m going!” He shot another glance down at Takeda, frowning, “Wait for me.” 

“I can’t—”

“See ya!”

He took off with his friends, leaving Takeda to slide down the wall. This sort of thing couldn’t be good for his heart. With Ukai gone, everyone was staring at him, and before any of them could think to ask him any questions, Takeda took off again, racing down the stairs and bolting towards his shoe locker. 

Of course he wasn’t going to stay and wait for Ukai. Certainly not until after volleyball practice was over, when the school would be mostly empty and there’d be no one there to stop the second year in case things got…

His mind thought back to the kiss, and Takeda shivered, clenching his thighs together. 

Maybe he _was_ going into heat. 

He left the school on trembling legs, clutching the strap of his bag. If this was a prank then it was horribly done. He’d never so much as made eye contact with the alpha, he didn’t see why _he_ had to be the brunt of him and his friend’s jokes. To go around kissing people without any sort of consent… 

It was rude at best. Not to mention making such an absurd request as asking him to wait for him after school. The audacity of such a thing! It was probably that same attitude that got him on the volleyball team, Takeda figured, because he’d never really heard of a smoking delinquent being on a sports team before. The alpha was a walking contradiction. 

But again, none of that had _anything_ to do with Takeda. So he pushed up his glasses, taking in a deep breath to fill his resolve. If Ukai tried to talk to him again then Takeda was going to put him in his place. 

“Oy, Smoothie-senpai.”

Takeda screamed, and if he’d been holding anything he most definitely would’ve dropped it, tripping over his own feet and nearly falling to the floor. He _would_ have, if Ukai hadn’t grabbed him by the arm. Takeda adjusted his glasses, ripping his arm free, “What’re—What’re you doing—?!” 

“I figured you wouldn’t wait,” the alpha crossed his arms accusingly, and Takeda shrunk back. 

“Don’t you have practice? I really need to get home—”

“I skipped. Leg cramp, or whatever—”

“Ukai-kun,” Takeda inhaled, closing his eyes, “whatever sort of trick, or whatever punishment game you lost—”

“You talk a lot. It’s sorta annoying.” 

Ukai leaned in again, as boldly as the first time, Takeda popping his mouth open as if in habit. But the moment he realized what he was doing, he pushed Ukai away, standing on all but trembling legs. 

“W-What are you doing? You can’t just kiss people out of the blue—”

“I don’t get it,” Ukai scratched his head, “you smell so good but the taste isn’t there.” 

Takeda could have _died._ He knew delinquents were sort of…dumb, but Ukai had such a blank stare on his face that it was almost comical. Not that Takeda could have laughed at the current moment, though. “That’s not my problem! Please stop kissing me!” 

“Well _you_ explain how someone can smell like a berry smoothie but not taste the same!” 

Heart pounding in his chest, Takeda closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with the absurdity of it all. “It’s probably all the cigarettes you smoke! How should I know! Please stop bothering me—”

The alpha’s eyes lit up, grabbing Takeda by the arm, “That’s probably it! Hey, Smoothie-senpai—”

“My name is _Takeda_ —”

“Please let me be the only one who gets to smell you.” 

The omega froze. He was pretty sure Ukai wasn’t using any sort of pheromones on him, but even so his knees were about to give. That was a _confession,_ wasn’t it? 

Scenting and scent marking—that was something only couples did. But Ukai was his kouhai. One he didn’t even know all that well. And despite his good looks Takeda wasn’t sure he wanted to dive head first into a relationship with someone who was rumored yakuza. 

But then again, this was the first time anyone had ever felt the need to confess to him. If those were Ukai’s true feelings then Takeda felt he needed to respect at least that much. To either agree or deny him in the heat of the moment would be irresponsible at best. 

He gripped at his bag, struggling to fill his lungs and blurting out his response, “Um, please let me think about it!” 

He wasn’t sure why he yelled, but Ukai didn’t seem too bothered by it. Either way the alpha agreed, which was a relief, because more than anything else Takeda _really_ needed some time to process everything that had happened. 

And if worse came to worse, Takeda could always just reject him.

* * *

 

Ukai made himself impossible to ignore. Because the rest of the week Takeda was watched, the alpha’s presence absolutely _everywhere,_ no matter where Takeda seemed to go. At lunch, on the way home, during lessons—he’d even managed to lock eyes with the alpha, while Ukai was playing soccer in the field below Takeda’s classroom. 

And if Takeda was being fully honest…he didn’t hate it. Omegas were primed to be drawn to alphas, so maybe it was just instinct, but he was getting used to seeing the alpha’s face. 

And…also…Ukai-kun didn’t smell too bad himself either. 

Takeda could blush just at the thought of it. Because wasn’t scent the absolute most important when it came to relationships and compatibility? If he liked Ukai-kun’s scent, and Ukai-kun most certainly preferred his then…didn’t it stand to reason that they should date? 

Oh god. He was going to agree to this, wasn’t he? To an alpha that was his _kouhai_ no less. To an alpha that skipped classes, and smoked, and dyed his hair. 

But…it was fine. Because love had no limits, or whatever that phrase was supposed to be. Takeda was pretty sure he wasn’t exactly what Ukai had ever expected either.

Opposites were supposed to attract, right?

Mind made up, the moment classes ended Takeda raced down to the second year’s hallway, so that he could catch Ukai before the alpha had to go to practice. 

“Ukai-kun!” he caught the streak of blonde, raising his hand so that the alpha could see him in the crowd. 

“Smoothie-senpai!” 

It took all of two seconds for Ukai to reach him, pulling so hard that Takeda’s feet practically floated over the floor until he was caught in a warm embrace that was Ukai in its entirety. Though he’d gotten rather flustered, Takeda pushed through it, wanting to give Ukai a proper reply. 

“About what you said before…I’ve thought about it.” 

“And?”

“And it’s fine,” Takeda blushed, losing his courage and dropping his gaze to the ground, “I…I like Ukai-kun’s scent too.” 

“Yes!” Ukai made a fist, cheering to himself, "I fucking knew it! Meet me tomorrow at lunch, okay?” 

“O-Okay,” Takeda nodded, sort of smiling but blushing more than anything else, because seeing such an excited reaction from the alpha had his heart beating like crazy. “Should we exchange contacts?”

“Oh,” Ukai made a face, but then shrugged, “sure if you want. What’s your Line?” he was reaching into his pocket, digging for his phone, and Takeda reached into his bag to do the same. 

Finally, in his third year of high school, Takeda Ittetsu got himself a boyfriend.

* * *

 

Having a boyfriend was embarrassing. That was all Takeda could really take away from his two weeks of being in a relationship with Ukai-kun. The alpha was rather forward at best, and Takeda found himself struggling to keep up with the alpha’s advances. 

For example, every day at lunch, Ukai would have Takeda sit on his lap, so that the alpha could bury his nose in Takeda’s scent glands. Takeda didn’t mind, because in all honesty it felt _really_ good to have an alpha so close, to be given so much attention. It was especially embarrassing when his body reacted in _that_ way, Ukai always teasing him for being in heat. 

Moments like those Takeda was glad they had the roof to themselves. That was one of the perks of dating a rumored yakuza. No one questioned him when he told them to _get the fuck out._ But Ukai was also interestingly shy, because he hadn’t tried to kiss him since, nor had they really gotten to scent marking. 

Ukai seemed content with just…smelling. Which was fine _of course,_ Takeda didn’t really have any issue with it, but he was starting to find himself craving the alpha’s lips again.

Especially during times like these, when Takeda was struggling to eat his bento, Ukai nuzzling into his neck. It made him want to spend even more time with Ukai, than just these handful of minutes at lunch. And they’d been together for all of two weeks so…it was time for a proper date, wasn’t it? 

Ukai gave a long sigh behind him, murmuring against Takeda’s skin, “As I thought, Takeda-senpai’s scent really is the best.” 

Goosebumps rose all over Takeda’s arms, his ears heating up, “Don’t say such embarrassing things so easily.” 

“It’s true though.”

Takeda smiled, pushing his rice around, running through his question in his head before saying it out loud. “Um, so, I was thinking. Maybe this weekend we could go out and watch a movie? Or maybe shopping…you know to get to know each other a bit more.” 

Ukai pulled away, cocking his head with a bit of a frown, “Why?” 

_Why?_ Ukai really liked teasing him, didn’t he? 

“Y-You know,” Takeda stuttered, embarrassed beyond belief that he had to say the words out loud, “like a date.” 

Ukai continued to stare at him, the creases around his eyes sharpening, “A date? Who?” 

Now it was Takeda’s turn to frown, not sure what the alpha meant, “…us?” 

“Since when are we dating?” 

Takeda’s heart slowed, heavy and pounding in his ears. Was that supposed to be a joke? 

“What’re you—?” he tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, “U-Ukai-kun that’s not funny…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, not when Ukai was looking at him with such a blank expression, eyes far gone. 

Were they _not_ dating?

Ukai still hadn’t said anything. And if he were joking, he definitely would have said something by now. But that didn’t make any sense. Because if they weren’t dating, then what was that confession supposed to be? Their lunch dates and…

Takeda grabbed for his bento box, pushing himself off the alpha’s lap to kick his legs and _run._ He didn’t care where. Just knew that he had to get away. Would be _damned_ if Ukai saw him cry _now_ of all times because he’d really honestly thought—

What a _joke._ As if someone like Ukai would actually _like_ him. What had he thought, that this handsome alpha would actually be _attracted_ to him, with his giant glasses and stupid curly hair and his—

It was just his scent. And even _that_ hadn’t been enough. 

It was probably the first time in his entire life Takeda ever skipped classes, but it didn’t matter. Not today. Right now, he just needed some time to himself, to sort out his feelings and be miserable. 

He ended up at the park by the school. He’d always loved the trees there, and given the fact that he’d _run,_ not being anything even remotely close to an athlete, his legs collapsed beneath the shade. 

Logically, he knew he couldn’t blame Ukai-kun. This had been a misunderstanding all on his own. But that didn’t stop it from hurting. After all it’d been the very first time anyone had ever—and the alpha had even kissed him so, naturally, Takeda had thought—

Actually, no. He _could_ and he _would_ blame Ukai-kun. Because kissing someone like that—and claiming to love their scent—that was hopelessly misleading. Anyone else would have thought—would have seen that as a confession. Takeda had done nothing wrong. 

He had to take his glasses off, to wipe away the tears. He cleaned them off with his shirt, sniffling and digging around his bag for his tissues. 

This was the worst. 

In fact, he had just thought that it couldn’t get _any_ worse, until Ukai showed up beside him, panting and resting his hands on his knees. 

Takeda stood up in shock, clutching his bag to his chest, “Ukai-kun?! What’re you doing here?”

“You just left—”

“You’re not supposed to follow! How’d you even find me—”

“Your scent—”

Takeda threw his bento box out of sheer frustration, Ukai dodging it easily. 

“Is that all you care about?? My scent?” 

“Look, I’m—”

“You know you really shouldn’t just—k-kiss people—I know it was mostly my misunderstanding but you also—y-you also—”

_Damn it._ The last thing he wanted was for Ukai to see him cry. He was pathetic enough as it was. To have the alpha see him cry—

Ukai didn’t, mostly because he brought Takeda to his chest, squeezing so tight Takeda thought his glasses might snap. 

“I’m sorry,” the alpha breathed, holding him close, and those words were whispered so softly, with such genuine _feeling,_ that no matter how hard Takeda tried he ended up bursting into tears anyway. 

“Ukai-kun you big idiot! You absolute—idiot!” 

“I kinda get that a lot—”

“Are you hugging me right now because of my scent too? B-Because if you are—”

“No,” the alpha squeezed, “your scent right now…I hate it.” 

Takeda burst into tears all over again, hiccuping and gasping on sobs, “So you don’t even like my scent now—”

“No that’s—! Goddamnit!” Ukai grabbed him by the shoulders, separating them just enough so that he could bring Takeda back in with a kiss, calming pheromones bursting around the alpha, surrounding Takeda in a warm embrace that matched the alpha’s soothing tongue. Ukai pushed up Takeda’s glasses, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “You reek of salt. That’s why I hate it. So stop crying, okay?” 

Takeda sniffled, silently nodding his head. “Sorry,” he cleared his throat, clutching at the front of Ukai’s shirt, sort of scared the alpha might leave, “for causing a scene, I mean.” 

“Do you, um,” Ukai rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Takeda’s gaze, “do you want us to date, or something?” 

Takeda dropped his hold, lowering his head and tugging at his own fingers, “No. Sorry. I just jumped to conclusions on my own.” 

This time Ukai cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t mind…if we did…or whatever.” 

Head snapping up, and pink dusting his cheeks, Takeda swallowed, “Um…s-something like that—I don’t…you don’t have to feel pressured, or anything” 

Ukai snorted, and he brought his fist up to his mouth, trying to stop his laughter. Takeda frowned. 

“What?”

“No it’s just,” he laughed openly, “it’s just kind of funny. As if you could pressure me to do anything. I just like you because I like you.”

His heart was hammering now. But he’d jumped to conclusions last time, and he wasn’t about to get into this same mess again. “What—” he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer, but he balled up his fists at his side, licking his lip, “What kind of like?” 

Ukai leaned in, cupping his chin and giving him a soft kiss. 

“ _This_ kind of like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated ^^


End file.
